Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général
by x-Episkey
Summary: Rogue se réveile avec un goût bizarre en bouche... Il n'aurait pas du se laisser aller comme ça, c'est mauvais pour son teint, la déprime. OS


**Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : La plupart des personnages de ce texte n'appartiennent qu'à l'auteur de Harry Potter

Rating : K+

Personnages : RogueCentric, Harry Potter, James Potter, Minerva McGonnagal, Nestor Binns, Albus Dumbledore, _Alisy Potter_, les premières années. (les oiseaux, les nuages, les anciens élèves, les mangemorts, Voldemort, ...)

Résumé : Rogue se réveille, ce matin, un goût bizarre en bouche... celui de la mélancolie.

* * *

Lundi 1e Septembre 1995, 9h30, une nouvelle journée commence. Les vacances sont cette fois bel et bien finies. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière, plus de possibilités de faire autrement. Lâchement ancré dans mes habitudes coutumières, je m'abandonne aux joies de ma solitude. Au-dehors, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille et les nuages sont blancs.

Hum, entendez-vous comment je parle ? Qui aurait pu croire que sous le masque du méchant professeur au nez crochu et aux cheveux huileux se cachait un poète refoulé…

Poète. Combien est-ce ironique. Je le fus autrefois. Pour elle. Et ce matin encore, si semblable aux autres, je me laisse dérivé sur les pentes sablonneuses de la mélancolie. Comme chaque premier jour de l'an.

Tant d'années à vivre dans le passé, tant d'années à essayer d'oublier. Mais elle est là, plus belle et rayonnante que jamais, s'imposant à moi comme un manque, un ingrédient secret indispensable à la réussite de la potion.

Éternellement et indéniablement là, pour toujours et à jamais.

Indispensable à ma vie, indispensable à ma mort, je ne peux vivre sans elle.

Et pourtant, déjà vingt ans que j'y arrive. Vingt ans de misère et de commisération, vingt ans de tristesse et de nostalgie. Vingt de médisance et … d'espoir. Car, tout au fond de moi, je garde bien caché en des lieux secrets la folle espérance que, peut-être, un jour de clémence divine, je pourrais une nouvelle fois aimer.

Les gens qui me pensent idiot ont peut-être finalement raison.

La revoir ? Je n'y pense même plus. Tant de souffrance et de misère écoulées, j'ai peur que le bouquet soit fané.

Le temps aura fait son œuvre, je n'ai plus quinze ans, elle n'en n'a plus seize. Notre passion fut vécue comme les derniers jours d'une vie. Fulgurante, transcendante et … destinée à mourir.

Je me souviens, il n'y a pas si longtemps, qu'elle fut la première à me faire rire. Qu'est-ce vingt années dans une vie ?

Sa chaleur et son sourire m'avaient fendu l'âme et fondu le cœur. À partir de cet instant, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'aimer. Malgré son penchant pour le blanc et tout ce qui est pur, malgré son éternelle joie de vivre et son besoin de découvrir le monde, malgré sa famille et l'animosité qu'elle entretenait envers ceux auxquels j'appartenais, malgré nos destinés déjà tracées.

Malgré tout cela, je l'ai aimée, du début à la fin, comme on vit son premier amour et son dernier jour. Peut-être l'aime-je encore. Ce fut le seul moment de ma vie où je pus réellement penser autrement que par mes obligations et mes devoirs. Ma raison m'avait dicté de ne jamais l'approcher.

Mais comment aurais-je résisté alors qu'elle seule m'offrait toutes ces choses interdites. Pour un adolescent. Pour un serpentard. Pour un mangemort.

Et encore plus, pour moi.

Elle m'avait fait écouté des chansons moldues. Je m'en souviens. Elle m'avait fait asseoir et avait passé ces horreurs. Sans me laisser le choix. Je pensais que c'était du temps perdu.

Une mélodie ne m'a jamais quitté. Cela devait dire quelque chose comme 'Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu'. C'est à peu près la manière dont j'ai vécu.

Et de ce brouillard qui m'entoure, personne jamais ne pourra m'en sortir. Elle fut la seule à jamais l'avoir transpercé, brisé de sa voix cristalline et traversé jusqu'au centre. D'un simple regard, j'eus compris qu'elle serait l'ange de mes nuits, le démon de mes jours.

En y repensant, je me dit que c'est mieux ainsi, je n'aurais pas aimé la voir vieillir à mes côtés, je n'aurais pas voulu voir la lumière devenir ombre, la couleur perdre ses teintes et l'amour se dissiper comme la vapeur d'une eau trop chaude.

Mais je me mens à moi-même. Chaque jour que la Nature fait, je deviens un plus morose et peu à peu, l'amertume remplace l'espérance contiguë à mes sens. La vie perd de son sens, je ne l'attends plus. Le temps m'a rendu aigri et le passé hante mon futur.

Je ne grandis plus, je n'espère plus.

Et en ce matin si semblable aux autres, je me dis, une fois de plus, que même en d'autres circonstances, l'avenir n'aurait pu être changé. Si ce n'avait été la guerre, nos familles ou la peine nous auraient séparés, et les regrets nous auraient remplacés.

Alors je me lève, en ce matin semblable à cent mille autres, et prépare une rentrée dont je n'attends rien de plus que les autres. Bientôt, je savourerai les retrouvailles professorales. Bientôt, les mines réjouies et les sourires hypocrites composeront mon quotidien.

Je n'attends rien de la vie, je ne la veux plus. Dans quelques heures seulement, la jeunesse étalée devant moi, je n'aurai plus à me soucier de paraître gai et pourrai m'abandonner à les jalouser.

Eux qui ont encore la vie devant eux. Eux qui n'ont pas encore conscience de la défaite qui les attend. Eux qui savent parfaitement en quelles mesures la mienne est ratée, et qui espèrent secrètement ne jamais me ressembler, juste, dans quelques années.

Les yeux noirs, la mine blasée, le sourire ironique.

Le kit parfait du petit minable que je suis. Je ne me dénigre pas, jamais. J'assume avec conviction chacun de mes actes et ai appris à affronter la réalité en face.

Je suis juste réaliste.

Oubliés les rêves de conquêtes, oubliés les rêves du repos éternel, seuls subsistent encore l'envie de leur prouver que je ne suis pas mort.

Si seulement j'étais vivant, mes paroles auraient peut-être la moindre consistance. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas mort, mais j'ai arrêté de vivre avec elle, en la serrant dans mes bras et en lui promettant d'être heureux.

Mais je suis un Serpentard, je ne tiens jamais mes promesses. Et même pour elle, je n'ai su le faire. Ma vie s'est terminée ce soir là, je ne suis plus qu'un zombie, une ombre de moi-même, une pâle copie de mon âme.

Même Nestor Binns semble plus vivant que moi, et pourtant…la tristesse incombe à ma vie comme elle incombe à la mort. Certaines questions ne sont plus à poser, d'autres l'ont trop été.

Je me saisi de sa photographie. Elle ne bouge presque plus, elle est malheureuse avec moi. Alors je l'embrasse une dernière fois et la range soigneusement au placard. Je la reverrai dans dix mois, le temps d'oublier. Un peu.

J'ai toujours détesté les rentrées scolaires. Passée la mélancolie matinale, ce sont les retrouvailles, les nouveaux programmes, les nouveaux nommés et … la déchirure.

J'ai toujours détesté les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les rumeurs disent que je veux ce poste mais que Dumbledore me le refuse à cause de mon passé peu glorieux. Et bien qu'elles continuent ces rumeurs, je n'en suis que trop heureux.

Enfin, peut-être un peu moins quand même. Le fait est qu'aucun de ces enseignants ne méritent le poste. Il est à _elle. _Elle me l'avait confié, un jour, après que je lui ai affirmé mon intention de devenir mangemort : « _Moi, je deviendrai professeur de DFCM. Pour enseigner aux jeunes à lutter contre les gens comme toi. Car si je devenais Auror, je devrais me battre contre toi, et ça, je ne le pourrais pas_ ».

Ces paroles m'avaient marqué. Sa première déclaration d'amour, son premier 'je t'aime', à sa façon.

Ce fut toujours ainsi entre nous, des choses sous-entendues, des mots à moitié prononcés et une incompréhension totale entre nos univers. Mais nous nous aimions, et cela seul comptait.

Je n'accepte toujours pas le fait qu'elle soit partie, même après tout ce temps, je refuse de croire qu'elle pourrait revenir mais ne supporte pas ces gens qui osent la remplacer.

Pas plus que je ne supporte celui qui l'a prise à moi. Je sais que si elle savait, elle ne me pardonnerait pas de passer ma haine sur un enfant n'ayant rien demandé. Mais je ne puis faire autrement. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. La haine coule dans mes veines comme un venin dans les siennes.

Le rouge hante mes jours, le noir hante mes nuits. Son père nous a séparés, le fils me l'a volée. Peu importe les souffrances de ma jeunesse, peu importe les humiliations de mes quinze ans. Le même sang coule dans ses veines, le même nom enchaîne son être. Et même s'il ne la connaît pas, même si sa mère lui donna naissance plus trois ans après son départ, les liens du sang sont toujours plus important que les liens du cœur.

C'est de ces uniques mots qu'elle m'avait annoncés son départ.

La vie ne fait pas de cadeau, et surtout pas à moi. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendais ce jour-là, en ce matin si normalement normal, je me serais pendu. Ou je l'aurais quuitté avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Qu'elle connaisse cette douleur. Qu'elle renonce à son projet, qu'elle renonce à me l'infliger.

Mais la vie ne peut me faire de cadeau qu'elle ne me reprendra, et j'ai peur…

Il ne restait que deux heures avant l'arrivée du Poudlard express et la nouvelle prof était toujours absente. Notre très cher directeur nous prévint qu'elle n'arriverait que pour la fin du banquet. Je ne put m'empêcher de penser que cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, manquait totalement de savoir vivre pour se permettre un tel affront à Dumbledore.

Même moi, je n'aurais pas osé. Mais je fus coupé dans mes réflexions par le directeur qui voulu s'entretenir avec moi, en privé, comme chaque année. Et comme chaque année, j'eus droit aux mêmes consignes : ne soyez pas trop rustre, essayez de vous amuser, gardez votre impartialité au plus qu'il en est possible, réservez un accueil chaleureux à nos nouveaux professeurs et n'effrayés pas trop les premières années. Comme si l'était dans mes habitudes de les effrayer…

mais cette année, plus que les précédentes, Albus insista sur le fait de laisser une chance au remplaçant de ma dulcinée, d'éviter les à priori et de ne pas lui en vouloir.

Je compris à cet instant que l'année ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs augures…

Je ne savais pas que ma délivrance et le début du calvaire apparaîtrait avec cette stupide et inintéressante question de Minerva.

« Mais peut-on au moins connaître son nom ? »

Peu m'importait, il pourrait bien s'appeler le roi Wilfried d'Ange-le-Mont que je le détesterais quand même.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Sachez juste que j'ignorais jusque la semaine dernière encore qu'elle était toujours en vie. Les choses auraient été bien différentes aussi non, très différentes… Espérons qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop quand même… »

Albus dût bien parler 10 minutes avant de lâcher le morceau. Un discours sur sa désolation, ces choses qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il ignorait. Et son espoir qu'on ne lui en voudrait pas trop. C'est sans me quitter des yeux qu'il me tua sur place. Deux mots, deux mots suffirent pour me tuer et me ramener à la vie d'une fois :

« Il s'agit de … Alisy Potter »

Je ne sais ce qui se passa autour de moi et j'eus peu à y faire. Les mots passaient encore et encore dans mon esprit, sans que je parvienne jamais à en capter le sens.

Elle était vivante. Elle allait revenir. J'allais la revoir. Et elle m'aurait sûrement déjà oublié. Mon silence ne dut pas inquiéter le reste du corps professoral puisque je me retrouvai, sans savoir comment, attabler au buffet du début d'année, une chaise vide à mes côtés. Il m'avait fallu plus de trois heures pour comprendre et assimilé son retour.

Mais je ne m'y faisais, c'était impossible, tout simplement. Elle avait fui le pays pour la guerre, elle ne pouvait y revenir au moment même où elle allait reprendre. Soudain, la porte claqua, me sortant de ma léthargie.

Elle était là, se tenant droite, tel un ange entouré d'une aura de lumière divine. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table sans me quitter des yeux, s'assit à mes côtés et comme à son ancienne habitude, ne dit pas un mot.

Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien. Juste elle, à mes côtés. Son regard de braise, encore plus empli d'amour qu'avant.

Dehors les oiseaux ne chantent plus, le soleil se couche et les nuages se teintent de gris. La poésie est revenue.

Je l'aime et elle ne me quittera plus. Plus besoin d'espoir, plus besoin de vie. Elle me suffit à elle seule. Je l'aime.

Discrètement, sous la table, elle me prend la main et me murmure

« Tu m'avais promis d'être heureux, Séverus ».

_La vie est injuste, elle reprend ce qu'elle donne. C'est la vie, c'est normal_

J'aurais du m'en douter, mais en cette instant, seule elle comptait. Vingt ans d'abstinence coûtent à un homme. En une seconde, je me sentis enfin redevenir moi.

Aimer est la plus belle des choses au monde. Perdre l'objet de cet amour, c'est mourir à feux doux. Ce soir, le feu fut éteint par la brise passagère de sa venue.

Homme, je le fus puis je le deviens, enfin. Trop de bonheur, trop intense.

Je perdis mon self-contrôle, me penchai et l'embrassai. C'était trop beau, j'aurais du savoir.

Mes lèvres ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Le vide du rêve dans lequel je jouais…

Lundi 1e Septembre 1995, 9h30, une nouvelle journée commence. Les vacances sont cette fois bel et bien finies. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière, plus de possibilités de faire autrement. Lâchement ancré dans mes habitudes coutumières, je m'abandonne aux joies de ma solitude. Au-dehors, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille et les nuages sont blancs.

Hum, entendez-vous comment je parle ? Qui aurait pu croire que sous le masque du méchant professeur au nez crochu et aux cheveux huileux se cachait un poète refoulé…

J'ai encore rêvé d'elle. Elle était là. À mes côtés. Et elle s'est envolée. Comme chaque matin, ces si habituels et normaux matins, je jette un dernier regard à sa photo, sur mon bureau.

Vingt ans qu'elle est partie. Vingt que je l'attend, que je l'espère. Mais son retour n'est qu'un leurre. Je ne la rejoindrai que dans la mort.

La mort où son frère l'a rejoint. Ce frère qui nous a séparé. Qui me l'a enlevée. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Alors je me lève et vais petit-déjeuner, essayant comme je peux de ne pas trop penser à mon rêve. Ce fol espoir, de la revoir…

En attendant, il ne me reste d'elle que _lui_, qui se croit si fort et si intelligent. Pourquoi de toutes les femmes du monde avait-il fallu que celle que j'aime soit la tante du survivant, celle qui pour protéger son père, donna jusqu'à sa vie…

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu. Et pourtant, j'espère...


End file.
